mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Holhol1235
A Lonely Tumbleweed But I mostly play stuff that's rated T or E. Search the game you wanna add using the search bar, then under the game boxart in the results, click the orange button that says "Add". What's your account name?}} I don't think so...look here for a screenshot. And uh...I'll assume you just missed part of what I said (again), so uh...what's your account name?}} Well, you had a slightly different username on the FunOrb thingy! }} Well, how was I supposed to know that? }} Well, it's not like I actually discussed with you what games I had... }} But I do have a PS3, which I believe can play PS2 games on, if I remember correctly... But anyway, why do you think I should get that game?}} }} Personally, I never would sell games...I always wound up wanting to play them again later. Mario Kart Wii is a recent example...technically, my bro used his money to buy the original copy we had, so I had no choice but to let him sell it. BUT THIS NEW COPY IS MIIIINE! What is the game about?}} Hi! }} Coming soon, to a theater near you....... }} Inevitable Failure Wish I had one...mainly because I wanna try the Kingdom Hearts games, and I hear its game collection is actually better than the GC (which was what I mainly played in my childhood)...}} }} }} }} Anyways, um, I've been mostly listening to this and this lately...}} Not my taste, but whatever tickles your fancy...I especially find that song about wanting to be a Billionare pretty pointless...AND THAT UGLY MEXICAN GUY'S VOICE IS MAD ANNOYING! My brother is also currently obsessed with this song called Black and Yellow, or something...it's mad annoying. }} I hate the guy's voice, but I like the girl's singing. Though, I'm not sure if that's actually rap...probably hip-hop or something, but yeah...99.999999% of the time, I don't really like hip-hop, R&B, and the like... Lady Gaga? One or two of her songs are somewhat catchy, but she's...fairly disturbing. This is a purty awesome Bad Romance parody. I actually know it better than the actual song...}} Speaking of favorite YouTubers, one of my favorites is this British guy named Ashens. He's very sarcastic and funny, plus his accent rocks. }} I already replied, about 5-6 minutes ago...I guess you didn't receive the notification?}} I WATCHED THE LADY GAGA ONES AND THAT OWL CITY ONE YOU POSTED ABOUT THE OTHER DAY! }} I keep replaying it over and over, but I can't hear what he said clearly. Yeah...the Owl City one is funny and it's obviously just a joke, but I can't help but be a little offended by it, as a very big Owl City fan. }} I think my cousin used to like them. }} No. BUT I'M BUSY LISTENING TO OTHER MUSIC RIGHT NOW!}} I WILL WATCH YOUR SILLY KE$HA VIDEOS...LATAR!}} Though, how would Ema be in the game? Presuming you're doing cases with a younger Mia, Ema would have to be very, very young in the game, if she's in the story... And I already saw teh AAI2 trailer. I CAN'T WAIT! }} Indeed it does. Speaking of Ace Attorney, have you finished the first AAI/Phoenix Wright yet?}} So how's the progress on the actual Mia Fey game? Sounds interesting...are you planning to make that as well after Mia's game?}} }} Sugarpulms Kyon is John Smith Um...well, I dunno what I'd make... }} Wonder if I could make something with my own characters...}} }} }} But um...speaking of which, I was thinking of making a computer-playable Fire Emblem game. Too bad I have zero programming skills. So I've been searching for a game making program on Google for n00bs...I'm planning on using BannedStory sprites for the characters...?}} No...I want it to use something like FE's system, with the turn-based movement and battles and uh...whatever. Though, I suppose that isn't possible with MS's side-scrolling sprites...I wouldn't even be able to make them face up or down. I could just use the MS sprites for battle animations...dunno what I'd use for map sprites, though. Maybe I could just make an RPG or something...? I dunno. But I was thinking of making the story based in the ocean and stuff...like, with pirates and all that funky stuff.}} LEMONY YELLOW! }} Riboflavin Maybe I could. I'll try...}} The Earth and the Stars }} I'M STILL ALIVE, YOU IDIOT LAB RAT But okay. Ah'lll join.}} The Sun Hung From a String, Looking Down on the World As it Warms Over Everything The beginning is actually okay, but the rest... Lucky you. Last semester, in my Core Music class, we were also supposed to do a research project for a final grade. My Music teacher didn't let me do Mr. Adam, though. Apparently, he never heard of him. So I ended up having to do some guy named Hector Berlioz. At least I got a 99%...}} I didn't know you liked Adam that much. Speaking of Adam...did you hear Owl City's gonna come out with a new album in late May? SQUEE! But so long from now...and on Valentine's Day, he apparently sent Taylor Swift a love confession.}} YAY! MORE ADAM YOUNG CULT FOLLOWERS! I actually don't really like Insect Airport, though...they use too much scratchy effects to make it enjoyable, or at least for me... If you want to know the truth, I'm actually a bit skeptical about them having a relationship... I hear she's...ahem, gotten a lot of boyfriends. I hope she just doesn't discard Mr. Adam after a few months...I also searched up Google Images of her, and she's sorta um...evil looking, somehow. *slapped* I dunno how to say it...I just imagine Adam to be with more...innocent looking people. Like Breanne Duren, whom I used to think he was in a relationship with. }} And yes, that's true...hopefully, things will work out. But as they say...celebrities usually change boyfriends/girlfriends almost as much as they change clothes. }} Wii Fit Plus }} Tooting My Horn And try watching the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. IT'S AWESOME! Also, I watched Inception last night. It was very kewlular.}} For some reason, I remember you telling me you did... Yay. But have you beat the Phoenix Wright trilogy yet...?}} Well, you should definitely watch it for sure. IT IS EPIC! And somewhat confusing...good thing there were subtitles. Then why are you getting Apollo Justice so fast? }} Speaking of which...whoa, I think it's already been exactly a year since I beat AAI. TIME GOES BY MAD PAST, AAAAH! Um...uh...yeah. Why? Is it that PS2 game you keep asking me to get? }} }} Maybe respond to Ashgard? Announce for everyone to go back to camp? I dunno. And I replied to your comment on my post.}} }} Snowflake Awards RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING BANANA PHONE }} He he, Looks Like I Botched That One... }} }} *killed* Um...I suppose so. I'm going to change the quotes on mine, though, because I want to make sure that we don't have the same ones (and I want less common ones). And don't you dare use the same colors as me, missy. }} }} Hump Dump The World Trade Center Now Selling Cookies Like, 4 people are asking to join on the talk page. }} Even if I do end up getting that, probably won't be for a while. I have some other games I'm thinking of getting. I got Shadow Dragon last week, and a pair of Converse...probably won't get anything until mid/late Spring, unfortunately.}} Narfly nib. Ooba narfly nib? But I don't have an account on there, if that's what you're wondering. }} In other news, my friend lent me Unwound Future. }} LALLALALLALLALALLALALLA ME NOT WANT SPOILERS!!! I think I knew that... Not sure, however.... Seems vaguely familiar...}} He's cooler than Nick, amiright? }} ... Go eat. Your. Shirt. Meh, I don't really feel like it. I don't like those ugly sites like IGN and Neoseeker and GameSpot and whatnot. The closest to them is TSG.}} Torkoal was a Train Engineer You should get TWEWY. Once you actually finish the AA series... Also, off topic, but you got any ideas for last names? }} JUST FOCUS ON ONE SERIES BEFORE STARTING ANOTHER ONE! Well, I'm having some trouble coming up with a name for a character of mine in my book. I hate coming up with names...}} Sent you a message on my Wiki.}} Is that so? I didn't bother starting it yet... }} No, I never said that. There, there...stop crying... GOSH, YOU BIPOLAR, WOMAN! Anyway, I am so not in a very good mood right now. I SOMEHOW LOST A VERY CERTAIN IMPORTANT OBJECT THAT SHARES MY NAMESAKE WHILE I WAS HOLDING IT ASLEEP! }} I will hopefully get it sometime in the future, if possible. Nothing, nothing. Not a teddy bear. But it shares my...namesake, like I said. Hint, hint...actually, a very blatant hint. Starts with a B, ends with a Y. But yeah. All morning, I've been looking under my bed, literally turned my mattress upside down, you name it. Just disappeared...WHY?! And I doubt someone took it, but who knows...I hold it very tightly when I'm asleep.}} I hope I do...or I'm going to have a lot of sleepless nights. SNIFFLE!}} IT COULDN'T HAVE JUST DISAPPEARED! IT SHOULD BE SOMEWHEREEEE! I MUST STAY CONFIDENT! MUUUUST! ...sniffle. I want my bwanky... Have you finished either of your AA games yet? }} Yes, I just gotta belieeeeeveeeeeeeee... What part of Rise from the Ashes are you in? Sure, if I can remember...I'd probably keep losing to you and Randomdudeman, though. }} Well...hope you get well soon. MY MOMMY FOUND IT FOR ME! FWEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It was wedged very deep inside one of my bigger blankets...sorta complicated to explain. I'VE NEVER BEEN SO RELIEVED IN MY LIFE! You never know what you have till you lose it...HARSH LESSON I'VE LEARNED LIKE TWO TIMES NOW! ...excuse me for the caps abuse. I see. Well, I remember the ending to that case is very epic. FINISH IT FASSSSST.}} }} I've always considered my Blanky a guy, for some reason... Yeah. I guess order doesn't really matter that much, anyways. I played the games in a very strange order: PW:JFA > AJ:AA > PW:AA > PW:T&T > AAI.}} How amazingful...by the way, you gonna write for your book anytime soon? }} I see...AND YOU ALSO NEED TO POST A NEW CHALLENGE IN THE CREATIVE WRITING CLUB! *slapped* I sound like your manager...}} }} NO, YOU MORESO! Why go through all that trouble when you could just buy points straight from your Wii? }} Request Nergle Jr. Loves His Daddy How far are you on AJ so far? }} What do you mean? }} Oh, that case. All those events will connect (in a very peculiar way) in the end...I remember thinking that was a pretty interesting case, actually. They're both pretty much the same to me, but I guess I like Edgey's version.}} It's one of the best themes in the game, hands down. }} Well, duh. It's Godot's theme. }} Yes. Otherwise, why would he be in my word bubble? }}